


Found Family

by Seraphina_Herondale



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotp, Enemies to Friends, Family, Short One Shot, clace, clalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Herondale/pseuds/Seraphina_Herondale
Summary: "Alec's love for Clary crept up on him slowly, without him realising it." Just a short clalec brotp one shot. Strictly platonic. A reflection of Alec's feelings about Clary the way I interpret them.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever one shot and consequently my first ever finished piece of writing. It's only a short 478 words but it's finished and I'm proud of that!
> 
> As a clalec brotp shipper, in my head this is canon, it's just the stuff we don't get to see. I've never seen the Shadowhunters TV series so this was written with the books in mind however, if you're a fan of the TV show maybe it can be applied there also. There's no specific timing for when it takes place as it's basically a description of their relationship mainly from Alec's point of view somewhere after City of Heavenly Fire with Clary well established into the New York Conclave.
> 
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy my take on Alec's feelings about Clary.

Alec's love for Clary crept up on him slowly, without him realising it. Unlike when he met Jace which was quick and seamless, Jace who fit into their lives' so easily it was as if he'd always been there.

He found himself laughing at her stupid jokes. He wanted to defend her when people questioned her for being: Valentine's daughter; Sebastian's sister; for being raised a mundane. He was endeared the first time she verbally – almost physically, had he not held her back (much to the amusement of Jace and Izzy who would have let her go at it) – bitch slapped someone who directed a homophobic slur at him.

It was when he let go of his own feelings for Jace that he saw how good she was for him, how she softened his sharp edges, how she woke him up to more than just killing demons. Ironically, Alec finally saw that she made Jace care about his own life more than anyone else ever had. It was ironic considering the way he'd felt about her when she'd first stumbled haphazardly into their lives'. Back then, Alec had only seen a threat, a weak link, someone who would either take Jace away from him or get his parabatai killed.

Alec wanted to resent her for being the one that made Jace see that there were people who needed him, and he did at first, anyone could see that. But that resentment had a limit and it was eventually outbalanced by his gratitude for what her presence did for Jace and even for Isabelle who had never had a girlfriend before Clary. Even he could appreciate that Clary made their lives' better once he'd gotten past his initial dislike. Where Jace had quickly fit like a puzzle piece, Clary wormed her way in more slowly though she didn't belong there any less.

At first, he'd simply stopped hating her, then he cared about her because she clearly meant so much to Jace. Finally, Alec grew to love her in his own right. Clary became family because it seemed impossible to go through what they all had together and not come out the other side somehow connected.

Of course, their relationship never stopped appearing somewhat hateful from the outside. Only those that really knew them could see a fondness, a love there as well (though neither were quick to admit it). They were the first to trade gibes, insult and wind each other up but they were also among the first to defend each other.

Somewhere along the way, Clary and Alec had formed an understanding that turned into camaraderie and friendship. It started with Jace but became more than that. They would die for each other, as any of their little group of found family would.

Alec was further surprised to admit that even _Simon_ fell into that category.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got anymore written for this but maybe there will be at some point. Watch this space if you're interested in some unrelated clalec brotp one shots!
> 
> If you're feeling generous, I'd love a comment or two.


End file.
